srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-02-03 - Oppressed Food and Feelings
Within the Base, the Mess Hall is a bit busy. There are pilots, crew members, different members of the facility either chatting it up, on break, or are actually eating. Hera is here, poking at someone unknown food. She seems to be tapping it with her spork (one of the greatest creation ever~), and questioning just what it is-- And if it will come alive. "Careful there." A young man with blue hair comes riding along past her, carefully balancing a plate on what looks to be a wheelchair. Taller than her, he looks over her shoulder and at her food, before he parks the wheelchair a bit further along and turns around so he is facing her. He fumbles a bit in this process, clearly not used to using one of those. "If you keep tapping it, it may feel oppressed, find a magical space-rock, and begin a rebellion against you." It's Ascian, the young man's right side of his face bandaged off, and there's still some burns showing on him. Yet, somehow, he's still managing to look... attractive in a ways. Just not as neat as normal. In fact, this wounded look in and off of itself probably has a charm of its own to it. His military jacket is hanging open, revealing a tanktop that reveals that some of his upper torso too has been bandaged off. "Mind if I sit here?" The blue haired framerunner asks Hera in that kindly manner he tends to speak to her... when he's not teasing the girl... and offers his dinnerplate to her - as if asking for her to put it on the table for him. After all, he needs his hands free to get from the wheelchair onto the bench mounted to the table. The dark haired girl glances over as the man in the wheel-chair rolls up. A playful smile comes on her lips before she giggles slightly, "Sure it will, and then I will have to get the many whips and show it who is boss." Hera muses to Ascian. Once he asks she gives him a friendly nod, before she takes the plate from him and rests it down on the table. She then gives him a look over, "I think once you are healed up, you can then take me to dinner." She muses, before poking at the food in question again. "Maybe we could go for something that is /actually/ meat." She also states narrowing her eyes at the food, before scooting back slightly to get eye level with it. "..Makes you wonder just what they use to make this stuff. At least it doesn't taste half bad." "Whips huh? I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." Ascian makes his first, intential, innuendo-laced comment back at the girl, showing a very similar playful look on his face as he says this - his eyes staying still, gaze fixed on her face - trying to see if that was in bad taste or not by sheer facial cues. However, he cannot just stay sitting on that wheelchair. So, he grabs a handle and locks the thing, then pushes his hands up against the armrest of the thing and throws his legs over onto the bench - rather 'close' to where Hera is sitting. As usual, he gets that slightly embarrassed look on his face, but he presses on. Oh, you dapper framerunner you. Nothing is broken, it just hurts to move, so it isn't like he needs help getting settled next to the girl. But when he finally sits, he remains frozen for a while... letting his muscles settle or something. Then he finally looks down at the food. "Yeah. I am not entirely sure /what/ this is." He then turns towards Hera once more and chuckles, "I heard rumor about restaurants starting a new meat delicacy... Martian Dolphin or something..." Hera glances up at him about his comment on the whips and just /grins/. Though she goes back to ponder the food. Then the Dolphin meat comes up and her head raises up, as she sits up right. Not seeming to concerned however about how he got right beside her, too interested in the ponders of what it is, this strange 'mystery' meat. "Dolphin?" She girl asked with a raised eye brow, "Sounds-- interesting." She at last scoops up some of the meat... or whatever it was, onto her spork. "Maybe we should find a place and try that out." She says with a playful smile. Then at last takes a bite, with closed eyes. Maybe if she ignores she just ate it, it wont make her feel sick or something. Thankfully this process works. Those hazel eyes glance over to Ascian, "You doing ok? You look like your recovering rather well." "That's what the doctor said." Ascian replies, lightly putting his hand onto his own chest. "She was a bit surprised, but the moment I mentioned that the enemy may have used magic... she wrote it off as that." Ascian replies, whilst he tries to figure out just 'what' that grin had meant, when he'd mentioned the instruments of torture. Naaah, he didn't think that a girl as innocent like Hera could be into that. And that sense of 'I'm not believing your grin' could probably be read off of his face rather clearly. He shakes his head a bit. "Hey, it'll be expensive, but I'm up for trying it." He shrugs. "And besides, if it doesn't taste good, we can always wave our military badges in their faces or something, and get us some steak." The young man's gaze shifts again, looking at the girl eating in her strange way. He feels like pulling a prank on her... but doesn't know what. Not yet. So, he pushes himself a bit more forwards and lays his arms at both sides of the dinner plate, and begins to chow down himself. Not that she'd pointed out that the food was truly like mystery meat, he suddenly found himself less... willing to eat it. Whatever that was. "Oh... and then the doctor went on about embarassing stuff. Apparently, according to some of the people here..." He raises his own spork and points at the area in front of them, at nobody in specific... "... think we're an item. I never thought this place was this filled with gossip. It's like being on board the Argama all over again." Hera raises a brow, and just munches on the stuff calmly. She then looks out at the crowd ahead, a few look back, which quickly look away. She then looks over to Ascian. Those hazel eyes stare at him for a moment as she holds the spork slightly in her mouth. She then waves it at him gently when she pulls it from her mouth, "Rumors are rumors, right? Not like you going to reach over here and giving me kiss, riiiiight~?" She says playfully as she then suddenly leans on him and pats those eye lashes at him with a playful cute smile on her face. Hera then sits straight again, before pushing away the food. Done with it for now, it would seem. "Besides, Anca probably get upset with me ag..." She stops before she starts and then lowers her head, placing her hands in her lap, fiddling with the spork a bit. Was she blushing? "..N-nevermind." Ascian follows that look, and takes note of the few who avert their eyes. He shakes his head, frowning for a moment, before his expression changes to one of amusement when Hera speaks once again. He cannot help but stammer a bit when he first answers, "R... right, rumors." The young man's brain shortcircuits for a moment, trying to come up with what he ought to be doing in this situation. Then she leans on him and bays those eye lashes. He swallows audible, blushing furiously suddenly and taking quick glances around, not quite sure where to /look/ right now. Then he turns back towards her and grins at her, his demeanor changing into that of a teasing look. "Well, aren't you the little temptress?" But the tone of voice seems to be half-serious. Not in a demeaning manner, but more of... like he didn't mind. He then finally takes note of those red cheeks, and from the periphery of his vision, he catches the finicking of her hands. He recognizes the signs, and he knows what they mean. His pupils dilate a bit, as the realization hits him. And that's just about where the little ditties go into his brain, and they go something like this: .oO( SHIT SHE'S BLUSHING, SHE TOTALLY WANTS ME TO KISS HER, WHAT DO I DOOOOO!?!?!?!? )Oo. He turns his head away, and quickly stuffs some food into his own mouth... and begins to chow quickly. His forehead is sweating a bit and his general demeanor speaks books about what he is currently thinking. Nervousness taking over... when suddenly he begins choking and begins smacking his chest to get the food to go down. Hera for the most part is just fiddling with that spork. Till well, he starts coughing, which causes her eyes to go wide and quickly stare at him, to see him attempting to get the food down. She then stabs that evil food with the spork (Die!), before she watches what he is doing, she is half wanting to stand, half sitting there, not sure if he will need further assistance. "... Maybe I should go get you some water?" She says nervously, unsure of what to really do. She then glances, before noticing her cup and then quickly hands it to him, "Here. It will help it go down. You shouldn't eat so fast, it isn't good for you." The bluehaired young man nods heavily when she offers his water and holds out his empty hand, and takes the cup when she offers it to him - and quickly pours it down his throat. Within seconds, he calms down... coughing a little and covering his fist - his eyes tearing a bit due to the physical strain. "Ah... sorry." He offers, then nods his head deeply down at her. "Thank you. I..." Ascian doesn't really know what to say, and where to go with that. He kind of just... sits there for a moment, looking somewhat defeated, moving his hands before his mouth and making sure it was clean when he suddenly... He suddenly moves his upper body up... Moves his head towards hers... And aims for a sudden, somewhat quick, kiss to her lips. Apparently that is his way of saying 'thank you' properly? Or... Hera eyes go wide as their lips meet. Her hazel eyes blink for a moment by surprise. She only met the guy a few weeks back, maybe less then that. Here he was, kissing her? That little round face broke into a blush, before she quickly looked away, then bit down gently on her lower lip. "....." There was just silence, and she was, just not moving, instead trying to hide her face, "Y-Y-your welcome.. Ascian.." she said gently. Ascian isn't sure how to read her expression, when she looks away and bites her lower lip. He kind of starts getting that 'fight or flight' thing, and flight is quickly winning - especially as people throught the messhall begin to applaud and cheer for the bluehaired youngster. "Ah... sorry!" That's all he can come up with, blushing and begins looking around and reachout out for his wheelchair. He wants to get out of here, feeling not just embarrassed, but also like he just did the most stupid thing in the world. Hera stands there for a moment, before she looks over her small shoulder as the taller man starts to head for his Wheelchair. She stares for a moment, before she then takes his hand. "Ascian." Her voice was gently, attempting to get him to look at her, and if he did, she then stood up on her tip toes, the best she could, pulling down his head gently and returned the kiss. Ascian cannot help but respond to that voice, turning about and letting her touch his face to pull him down more towards her level. He's confused, and he was thinking too much about how he wanted to get out of here - a thought that was a few seconds too 'old' to still linger on, and when the realization of what was happening began to dawn upon him... his mind already kind of... shut off. She returned the kiss. The light beneath his eyes, that Metatron energy glow, kind of drowns out his blush as he closes his eyes. His entire attention turns to that moment, that touch. Different from what he'd done just seconds ago. A different sensation. Even the men who were now standing up, whistling at him, and shouting things along the lines of 'you lucky dog', simply didn't phase him. And when the kiss breaks, he just stammers and gives the girl a delightful look, before losing his balance and falling straight into the wheelchair. Lucky dog indeed. His mouth kind of, moves up and down there, like a fish trying to gasp for air on dry land -- not the most pretty look, along with that unconcentrated gaze towards the ground -- as he still tries to catch up with what just happened... hands kind of slack along the sides of the wheelchair. And finally, when he corrects his posture and his general look, he nudges his head towards the exit. "We should go..." Hera 'eeps' softly as he just falls back, in some concern on her face. She hope he didn't pass-- no, no he was just in semi shock. The young girl then glances over at the crowd who whistled and yelled their comments. Before she placed a hand on her hip, then did a 'victory' symbol, before sticking her tongue out at the whole lot. The smaller female then crouched down in front of the wheel chair slightly, her arms resting on her knee as she stared up at him, with a childish smile, and those hazel almond eyes large, cute really. Like a puppy looking up at its master, "We should, probably, yes." Her eyes then narrow slightly glancing over at the others, "Want me to push, or can you manage ok?" She asks standing back up again, and then kicking one foot behind the other, as her hands then fold behind her back. "I got this." Ascian answers, nodding at her, the semi-shock having passed. The wheelchair turns around, and he kind of just... glares at the people who are whistling still. Unlike Hera, his moments of childishness tend to be more aimed at one person in particular, rather than everyone around him. Although since meeting her, he /had/ loosened up to others quite a bit, and had become a much more sociable and approachable person. Not like he'd been /that/ terrible in the past. He'd just been in a rut really, one that he was quickly getting out of. "Thank you for the offer though." He turns his head about and smiles at her. "Next time you crouch down and do that though, I may have to pet you. You look like a cute little... --" He cups his chin with his thumb and index finger, and rubs it for a moment as he tries to find the word. "-- kitten." Not a puppy. But that might have to do with the fact that he wasn't a dogperson. Although admittedly, he wasn't an 'anything' person really, as he'd never owned a pet. "Off we go then." He pushes his hands along the wheel, and rides out of the mess hall, trying to make some speed, turns the corner into the direction of the barracks, and then stops. He always went this direction after eating, so he'd kind of... automatically done so. But he didn't actually know where to go now. So he looks back up, towards Hera, and tries to give her that inquisitive look that ought to give away what he is wondering. Hera follows behind with ease, almost skipping along. Shock passes her quick, smile always finds her face, even when she gets mad. Childish innocence some would say, but it wasn't so much innocence as much has it was she didn't let anything get her down for long. When Ascian then stopped, she took note of where they were and she walked up along side him, before she placed her hand on the handle bar of the wheel-chair, then her other hand came to rest on her hip. She then look down at him, "Guess--" she paused unsure either, "..uhhh.." She then looked up, "..." "I know." Ascian moves the wheelchair again, doing a 180 degree turn around the girl and then halts again, and reaches a hand out towards her hand which was on the handlebar. It was a hesitant motion, but he knew what he was doing. "Let's get to the hangar. I know some place where we can get some quiet." He then lets go - if her hand was even there, and begins to wheel himself along. It was a long way though, so if the girl would start pushing him, he was not going to complain. Hera lets him take her hand and a kind smile crosses her features. She then raises a brow as she listens before giving a double nod. "Lead the way then!" She said with a grin. However as the leg went on, she realize this was not coming up fast, so she reached for the handle bars and then started to push him, before she smiled, "Just tell me when to turn, ok?" She said with a wink and a smile, "Your in good hands with Hera taxi service!" Ascian directs her without telling her exactly where they are going. But the direction soon becomes clear. After the final corner, when they are on the second floor, it is obvious that he's taking them to their own Orbital Frames. The technicians are mostly in the messhall, and things are being turned off into standby as the evening is falling. Yes, it is getting late on Mars. Ascian points at Amenthes, then at Anca. "You choose." He chuckles. "There's plenty of room in my unit, after all, it still has a testing cockpit, room for teaching students and all that." The young man explains. Hera reconizes where they are and then listens to his suggestions. Between the two units huh? Not exactly what she was expecting. However, she knew Anca probably open his trap, so Amenthes would be a better choice. She drums her fingers for a moment in thought, "... You..." she pauses, "..We are just going to hide in there right? uhh--" She glances off in the distance for a moment, before she leans over slightly, and then points over his other shoulder at his unit. "I... I guess we are." Ascian looks along her arm, towards Amenthes, and then pushes the wheelchair further along - now that they are this close - and parks it right next to its cockpit. "Trust me. I think this beats the other options. Because I am telling you..." He turns his head towards her. "They are going to be standing outside of both of our rooms... listening to the door or something." He makes a weird look, that obviously showed that he didn't think much of some of the people on base. He then lays his hand on the energy canopy, which automatically retracts, and the cockpit immediately comes to life, a gentle red glow spreading within. Duat then proceeds to come online, "Welcome...", but gets cut off by Ascian quickly whispering at the machine; "Standby mode, Duat." And the A.I. immediately gives an acknowledging 'beep beep', before turning off. Has Ascian not realized what two people sharing a cockpit could mean? Probably not. He's used to pairs piloting machines, and doesn't really see past this whole thing as 'a place to hide' at the moment. And thus, the young man gets in and settles down on the seat. Hera is hesitant for a moment, but she then gets in as well. She is careful though, unsure what to expect from the other orbital frame. What if it doesn't like her? What if it tries to eat her? Wait-- why would it eat her? She then lands in, almost over Ascian, staring at him. She then smiles nervously, before she finds away to get in an area that isn't so, well, close--close, but close enough. "So-- this is the quiet spot huh?" She asks with a sheepish grin. The cockpit is amazingly roomy in fact, so it isn't hard for her to get a good spot. The bottom of the seat itself extends a good way, so she can sit comfortably. Ascian lays a hand on the control on the right, and the cannopy closes in response. "Yeah. This is my quiet spot." The bluehaired framerunner replies, and gives the girl a calm and kindly smile. "This is where I come when I don't want to deal with people." He pauses for a moment, giving the girl before him an interesting look, then proceeds to add: "Though if you need me, you are more than welcome to disturb me when I am hiding in here." He then moves about a bit, getting himself a bit more comfortable - and creating a tiny bit more space between the two, and lays a hand to his chest to make sure the bandages are still in place. They are. Continueing this check-up of himself, he continues to check on the bandages around his head. "Can you...?" He can't see his own face, and just touching it doesn't seem to be quite good enough for him. There is a piece of tape that's come off, and a good part of the bandage is hanging loose. Hera rests her hands on her knees, apparently comfortable with the idea of just staring off into space a bit. She does give a nod when he says what he does, then she blinks as he says 'could you'. Could she what? She could do allot of things.. wait what if.. She glances over and sees what he is asking, though a minor blush creeps on her face as she bows her head. "Y-yes, of course." The smaller female then comes over fully, she actually sits on his legs carefully, so she can get in easier to work on the face bandages. She is making sure as she does, that she isn't sitting on any part of his leg that will cause him pain. Once she is sure of this she starts to work on those evil bandages. "I will make sure if I can't find you, to check here then." She muses, trying to lighten the mood. "Same to you as well if I am with Anca, though he isn't as roomy as yours is." Ascian sits still, and follows the girl with his eyes. Though when she practically crawls onto him - or onto his legs anyhow - a similar blush appears on his own cheeks. He had missed the little though of innuendo within her mind, and believed that she was blushing simply because she was getting so close to him. But, being the gentleman he is, he doesn't mention it. Instead, he simply says; "Thank you." And then continues to comment, "But... less roomy than this has its charms too. I guess one could call it cozy." He remains still, not wanting to disturb her work, and lets his gaze kind of... trail along her face, towards her neck... down - until he realizes that he's staring at her chest, and quickly turns his eyes back up to look into those hazels of hers. "You know..." The blush becomes a bit more apparently. It's silly really, a man such as him, blushing; A soldier, a warrior, someone who has killed before - turned into a sheepish little giddy boy beneath the gaze of Hera. "... you have pretty eyes." He keeps his hands onto the sides of his lap now, and kind of is 'clutching' his fingers around the fabric of his trousers. Hera continues to work, ignoring what his body may be saying. It wasn't the first time around boys after all. Her own eyes then gaze down at his as he comments at her eyes and she smiles. "Thank you, Ascian." She says with a soft smile before focusing on what she was doing. "..You.." she pauses at her work, before she continues, almost done really. "... You never had a girlfriend before, have you? I mean, outside of your sister, you never had really a girl you cared about." The smile on Ascian's face kind of... disappears slowly as she brings up his sister. His head turns away a bit, even though she is working on his bandages - but at least keeps the part in question facing her, so she can finish it. His gaze is turned to the floor. "No. No, I haven't. Other than my sister, I had very little contact with anyone." Ascian begins to explains. "I don't know if I told you before. --" He didn't. "-- But basically, I was a guinea pig to a man named Zephyrs... and my own father. Drawn into experiments for Orbital Frames at a young age... horrible experiments... we were isolated for most of our lives; me and my sister, and the many kids that died during those experiments." He pauses, swallowing heavily. He'd never opened up, not... not this way. Sometimes, he could say certain things about his past casually, if he tried to kill his emotions. But around Hera, he can't. "When the Amenthes and Mayet were created, and me and my sister were to pilot them - even then, we didn't see anyone other than eachother, and the military trainers." The young man pauses, turning his eyes back towards Hera and giving her a nice smile. "So no. I've... I guess I've never really had anyone care about me... or someone to care back about. And out there --" He taps on the console of his unit, meaning 'in combat'. "-- everybody hates me. So, I guess I am just... glad that I have you. I don't know what category our relationship belongs in really." He looks hesitant. "Or what my feelings truly are... as they are so new to me..." Their eyes meet, a few tears lingering at the edge of his unbandaged one. "But... whatever it is..." He then moves that same hand to his chest. "I think it is what is described as... well... you know." He doesn't want to say the word, thinking it would sound absolutely stupid coming from his own lips. Hera listens and when she is done, she rests them on her legs. She listens to what he has to say, even as he explains the horrible past, which somewhere in there her arms cross over (and under) her chest. Which for perhaps a young male wasn't helpful, but it was the most comfortable for her. She cants her head slightly, before she gazes down. "..I am sorry.." She says softly, "..But I am glad you trust me." She then looks up at him and gives him a warm smile then. Hera inhales deeply before closing her eyes. "..I guess since you were honest with me, I'll be honest with you." There was a moment of silence after those words. She closed her eyes in deep thought, ".. I've had a boyfriend before, well-- one was a crush, and the other became a true boyfriend. Though because of the war, him losing his mech, we-- kinda drifted off... mostly cause of the war. After all, gets harder and harder these days for someone of Divine Crusaders to find their way to Earth." She looks away as she says that. "... That is why Anca growls at me so much, because while I was with him, he was a major distraction. If anyone knew--" She bit her bottom lip gently before looking at him, "... if anyone knew..." she was having trouble saying it. "... please... don't think of me any differently, cause I am not a traitor." She says now nearly clinging to shirt over his chest, nearly hiding her face into him. Ascian patiently listens to her, and when she mentions that she 'had a boyfriend before', he kind of gets that stuffy feeling in his chest. Jealousy? Was that... jealousy he felt there? He knew that feeling, that was for sure. But he keeps listening, as she continues to explain. He didn't realize at first why she was getting so nervous, why she was mentioning that she was a traitor. But, his ability to put one and one together quickly kicks in. When she talked about finding her way to Earth... "He was in the EFA... wasn't he?" His confused smile faltered for a moment. This was a man who was basically /programmed/ to hate the EFA, and everything they stood for. A man who had been subjected to rigorous exorcises and propaganda. Yet, somehow, he tries to fight this. But it's hard. Then she is suddenly clinging to his shift and hiding her face against his chest... and that feeling of warmth fills his heart again. "It... it's okay." He slowly, hesitantly, wraps his arms around her; "What's in the past, is in the past." It's the best he can come up with at the moment. He kind of, looks across her thin back. So much weight on such small shoulders. He had to protect her. And not because she was like a sister, he now realized. "I... I know this might not do much for you but... I am not going anywhere. I am not going to leave you stranded. I need you too much." He pauses. "I love you too much." Perhaps he was a bit too young of mind to use that word properly. But from everything he knew about it, read from those silly romance novels his sister had sometimes snuck into her room... this was what that was. He was sure of it. Hera stays there a bit longer as small tears find their way down her face. She cringes her teeth, not replying to the EFA question, not even to the 'Love you' part, instead the female, continues to hold on a bit longer. Till she looks up with those almond hazel eyes and then gives him a deep kiss. Unless pushed away, she stays there for a bit, before slowly wiping away the tears that tried to fall from her eyes. "..I.." She then glanced down, blushing slightly, "I-- uhh.. I shouldn't have done that.. or.. even this.." She then looks away, biting her lower lip. "No.. no.. this never works out good.." she says mostly to herself, perhaps trying to convince herself this was a bad idea. Again, Ascian's eyes widen open as she suddenly looks up to him and gives him a deep kiss. This time however, the suprise is not as great. One of the hands on her back moves up, and he shifts his head slightly to return the favor - leaving his mouth slightly open as she breaks the contact between their lips. His head in fact, moved a bit along with it, before his mouth closed once more. His eyes look upon her kindly, as she stays there like that, wiping away her tears. He moves the unoccupied hand towards her face, and places the back of it on her cheek - wiping a tear she missed away with the side of his index finger. He read that blush. "It's okay, Hera." Ascian replies, his voice soft. Then she starts saying it won't work out. His smile falters for a moment. That hurt his heart. He didn't quite know why, but such words hurt. That same hand that had taken away a teardrop moves to the bottom of her chin, and he tries to gently rub upwards, to get her to look back up. "Why?" He simply asks. Hera doesn't fight as the hand moves her head to look him in the eyes. Her soft hazel eyes looked troubled, before she looks away slightly, then back at him. She went to open her mouth to respond, but no words came out. Instead she closed her mouth and then tooks his single hand with both of hers, looking down upon it. "We distract one another." she says softly, almost gritting her teeth in hating her own words. "I-- I am afraid for you... and me..." She then plays with his fingers gently. "Maybe--" she then clasps his hand, "... I fear that he may come back-- in a mech... and..." she didn't know how to explain it. But she feared confrontation. "I-- feel for you, I feel deep feelings for you, Ascian." She comes out and admits look at him in the eyes at last. "You make me feel happy, like I can take on anything when I am with you, but..." She then lowers her head, "I'm scared." Shit. This kind of situation. What to do? Ascian's eyes tremble a bit beneath the emotional pressure of Hera's feelings. He feels his fingers being played with, and lets her do as she likes, whilst he bites his top lip -- trying to figure out what to say here. What to do with what this girl just confided in him. Part of his mind moved towards the 'knowledge' he'd received from his sister's novels. But those all indicated that he should be doing indecent stuff now, or should simply kiss her quiet. And that, for some reason, felt wrong. Hera was normally playful, but now... she was vulnerable. She was opening up to him. He didn't want to silence her with such fleeting things. He opens his mouth for a moment, turning his gaze towards her hands on his, and holds still there. "I am afraid for you too. But distractions we can live with. We can run if we get too distracted." She knew he'd been distracted during that one battle... probably. He knew, Duat had pointed it out many a time. "And if 'he' comes, we will pass that treshold then." He pauses for a moment, trying to figure out what he wants to say. He then finds something entirely childish and foolish. "Can we not just... live in the moment? Day by day? Not worry about what may come?" He removes his hand from her back and lays that hand against the hand that she already had laid on his other's palm. "We both have feelings for eachother. That is clear. We're both scared about many things. We're soldiers. Each day may be our last. But..." He pauses for a moment, then suddenly lets go and pulls loose from her grip and wraps both of his arms around her and kind of 'pulls' her tightly against him. He hides the fact that he too was sad, that there were tears starting to fall from his eyes. He hid it by hiding his head behind hers. "Can't we just live in the happiness of the moment?" Hera listens to what he has to say, she didn't say anything or push him away. She closed her eyes at his words, not replying much. Then when he pulled her in, she didn't even fight back, instead she just wrapped her arms around him, staying close to him, resting her head gently against his chest. Enjoying the silence. Category:Logs